Kotae
by Maria Shimizu
Summary: ¿A quiénes estaba espiando Hibari Kyoya?... Si quieren saberlo entren y lean. Drabble 18x?


_Resubido por problemas con la cuenta de FFN._

**Título:** Kotae (Respuesta)

**Pareja:** Lean y averigüen xD

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! lamentablemente no me pertenece, sino a Amano Akira-sama, la Diosa creadora del Tri-Ni-Sette y todo lo demás =D

**Kotae**

Técnicamente espiar iba en contra de las reglas de Nami-Chuu, pero él era el Presidente del Comité Disciplinario, así que podía hacer una excepción, ¿verdad?

En fin, ¿qué era, o mejor dicho, a quiénes estaba espiando Hibari Kyoya? Fácil: nada más y nada menos que a Gokudera Hayato y Sawada Tsunayoshi. Y la razón: tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando notó desde lejos que el italiano le pedía una conversación privada al castaño, sonrojo y tartamudeo incluidos.

-Décimo, yo… La verdad es que yo… - Kyoya aguzó el oído y esperó impaciente a que Hayato terminara la frase que el moreno no quería escuchar. Qué curioso: quería escuchar pero a la vez no quería; el amor podía volver a la gente muy… contradictoria.

-Gokudera-kun… - Hibari pudo notar que el castaño tenía una voz extraña, cargada de sentimientos. Al parecer su intuición le había dicho ya lo que el peliplata no lograba aún.

-… Y-yo… Y-yo… ¡Estoy enamorado de usted!

Listo. Lo dijo. Nadie respiró por unos segundos. Ni Hayato, ni Tsuna, ni Kyoya.

Hibari cerró los ojos a la espera de la respuesta del castaño, más esta no llegó, porque el otro chico no lo dejó articular palabras.

-¡No tiene que darme una respuesta ahora, no se preocupe!

A continuación el Guardián de la Tormenta hizo una profunda reverencia y salió corriendo.

Tsuna se quedó allí, inmóvil. Kyoya salió de su escondite detrás de la columna y sacó sus tonfas. El castaño no se inmutó, pues ya había sentido la presencia del espía desde antes de que Gokudera comenzara con su declaración.

Hibari puso una tonfa en el cuello del menor y lo aprisionó contra una pared cercana. Luego lo miró amenazante mientras le preguntaba:

-¿Entonces? – No hacía falta decir que esperaba la respuesta que le iba a dar al peliplata.

-… - El rostro del castaño estaba oculto bajo la sombra de su cabello y tenía los labios apretados en una fina línea. Se notaba a simple vista que una importante batalla se libraba en su interior, que su mente estaba en caos.

-Si no respondes ahora, te morderé hasta la muerte. – Unos segundos después de la advertencia Tsuna finalmente alzó el rostro y con una expresión decidida… besó apasionadamente a Kyoya.

El moreno le correspondió el beso con más pasión, como si no hubiera mañana, después de dejar caer sus armas. Sus lenguas comenzaron una danza armoniosa y hechizante, delicada y sensual, pero a la vez enardecida. Para completar el cuadro de romance adolecente estaban las manos de la pareja: las de Tsuna agarradas fuertemente a la camisa de Kyoya para evitar caer al suelo por la debilidad en sus piernas; y en cuanto a las del Guardián, una en la cintura del castaño, la otra en la cabeza, ambas buscando más contacto entre los dos cuerpos.

Cuando finalmente tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, se miraron profundamente, el mayor perdiéndose en la calidez del menor, y el otro perdiéndose en la pasión de su pareja. Su amor era, más que cualquier otra cosa, algo terrenal. Y por ello mucho mejor que los amores idílicos que nadie puede alcanzar a la perfección. Era, en síntesis, una mezcla de deseo y necesidad del cariño del otro. Armonía.

-Esa es mi respuesta. – Le confirmó Tsuna susurrando sobre los labios de Kyoya.

-Estoy satisfecho. Pero aún así te morderé hasta la muerte. – Y la batalla de besos y caricias continuó sin tregua, y, por supuesto, con Hibari a la delantera.

* * *

><p><em>Y, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merece reviews?<em>

_Apuesto a que la mayoría pensaron que era un 1859, lo siento mucho por quienes se decepcionaron al final… Pero quería dar la sorpresa :D_

_Una pregunta, ¿les parece que Tsuna quedó OoC? Si es así, ¿les gusta o no?_

_Dejen reviews, por favor :D Son mi comida favorita =D_


End file.
